


To freedom

by lucife56



Series: A wolf amongst lions fanart [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... I hope the snow drifts are still deep.Something whistled through the air near her and Arya nearly stumbled as an arrow grazed her side, slicing through fabric and skin all at once. But she didn't stop. Not even as the guard at the wall tried to intercept her. She launched herself over the north wall and into the darkness.For a moment, she was falling and thinking only of death. It was possible that this fall would kill her. A fall like this had crippled Bran after all.I am not afraid to die... ]  Chapter 46: over the edge of "A Wolf Amongst Lions" by Kallypso





	To freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf Amongst Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494880) by [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/pseuds/Kallypso). 




End file.
